particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and politics of Lourenne
The government and politics of Lourenne operate within the framework of a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. Within the Lourennais political system, the monarch is the head of state while the High Chancellor is the head of government and chairs the cabinet. Executive power is exercised collectively by the cabinet but it is the unicameral Royal Assembly which has supreme legislative power, according to the Constitution of Lourenne. Lourenne is described as a "consensus democracy" in which an emphasis is placed on cooperation between political parties but a multi-party system exists, with For Justice! and the National Royalist Party as the two dominant parties over the last two decades. National legislative elections are held every five years, although the Royal Assembly may pass an early elections motion at any time by a simple majority. The judicial system of Lourenne is largely a common law system in which the decisions of judges applying legal precedent forms the basis of much of the country's law. The Supreme Court of Lourenne is the national supreme court, acting as the final court of appeal as well as possessing original jurisdiction in a select number of cases relating to the Constitution. As a unitary state, Lourenne has a relatively centralised system of government however there are certain policies which have been explicitly devolved to local government through legislation. The nation's five principalities are the primary sub-national administrative division and each holds elections to a regional legislature in a similar manner to national legislative elections. The principalities also have their own judiciaries, decisions of which can be appealed to the national courts. A member of the World Congress and various other international organisations, Lourenne has been described as having a "liberal internationalist" foreign policy. In the past, it was a prominent member of the Northern Council. Since the rise of For Justice! as a political force, the Lourennais government has championed the principle of Pichardian sovereignty in international affairs and has sought to expand its application. Constitution The history of Lourenne's constitution dates back to the 18th century and the country's independence from colonial rule. Although several "redraftings" of the constitution have taken place since then, all have utilised the existing framework for amendment and so in principle, it is still the same constitution that was drafted upon independence. The constitution details the structure, roles, powers and responsibilities of the organs of the state and government. Across fourteen articles, the constitution outlines a system of government which is understood as a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The roles and responsibilities of the Monarch; the role, composition and powers of the Royal Assembly; the cabinet system of government and the amendment process are all explicitly detailed in the constitution. Monarch The Lourennais monarch's role is outlined in the country's constitution. The most significant powers of the monarch are the requirement that they sign all legislation into law and their role in the formation of a government. Any High Chancellor must be appointed by the monarch although this is primarily a formality and the monarch does not consider political matters when appointing a High Chancellor. In practice, the primary role of the monarch is in foreign policy and the visit of the Monarch of Lourenne is a significant signal that the nation is a close partner of the country. Government The government of Lourenne is led by the High Chancellor, who is responsible to the Royal Assembly. Unlike other similar systems, the High Chancellor is not "first among equals" but holds decision-making power in the cabinet. High Chancellor The High Chancellor leads the cabinet and holds the power to make political decisions. Like other members of the cabinet, the High Chancellor is responsible to the Royal Assembly and can be removed from power through a legislative no confidence motion. Cabinet The cabinet in Lourenne is led by the High Chancellor. All members of the cabinet must be approved by the Royal Assembly and they have little power to make policy outside of the legislature, which is vested with almost all legislative power in the nation. Current composition The current cabinet is a grand coalition between For Justice! and the National Royalist Party on the basis of their shared commitment to the Lourennais monarchy. It has been in power since For Justice! returned to the political process several years ago. Legislature The national legislature of Lourenne is the Royal Assembly. Composed of two hundred Members, also called Deputies, it is elected every five years.The Assembly is vested with powers to enact legislation, dismiss the cabinet and appoint a new government. Representatives are elected by the department they run in, with each department delivering 2 Representatives. Lourenne operates as a unitary parliamentary republic, as outlined in the country's Constitution. Current composition Judiciary The judicial system of Lourenne is outlined in the country's constitution. Although it is a unitary state, Lourenne has as an asymmetric judiciary with each principality maintaining its own system of regional courts. The Supreme Court of Lourenne is the nation's supreme court, composed of five justices. Lourenne has utilises a common law system of government in which the decisions of judges applying legal precedent forms the basis of much of the country's law. Political parties Two political parties in Lourenne are represented at the national level: the National Royalist Party and For Justice!. Category:Government and politics of Lourenne